<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by sickshameless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880720">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickshameless/pseuds/sickshameless'>sickshameless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apartments, Dinner, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Moving, gallavich finally moves out, liam and Ian, liam and mickey - Freeform, liam lives with them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickshameless/pseuds/sickshameless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are finally getting their own place, but want to take a certain someone with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tbh as of s11, I’d love for Liam to end up with Ian and Mickey if they do sell the house.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian can feel his husband’s presence behind him as he stirs the spaghetti at the stove for dinner, but doesn’t say anything yet. He figures he’ll wait for Mickey to speak up himself, which he will eventually. Ian’s noticed over the past few days that he looked like he wanted to talk about something, but nothing has been brought up yet. He knows Mickey can have trouble with bringing up things he wants to talk about, but Ian jumping on him will only make it worse. So, he gives him time, and sure enough, Mickey speaks up after a moment. </p><p>“I need to talk to you about something,” Mickey starts, and Ian can hear the hesitance in his voice. </p><p>“Hey, Mick,” Ian murmurs, turning around and wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulders. “What’s up?”</p><p>“It’s about moving... obviously we’ll be getting out of here soon.”</p><p>After a lot of thought, Ian and Mickey decided it was truly time to get their own place. They were now financially stable, and with them gone, Lip, Tami, and Fred could move back in. There would be plenty of space with Debbie and Franny in her room, and Carl in the basement that he claimed as his own. Ian’s both excited and terrified to be leaving. They won’t be far- in fact, just a few blocks away in a two bedroom apartment they found for cheap. But he’d only ever lived in the Gallagher house, and it would feel strange to not be there anymore. Still, the thought of waking up next to Mickey every morning in a place they could call their own was more than enough to look forward to. </p><p>“I want to take Liam with us,” Mickey tells Ian, avoiding his eyes as he presses against Ian’s chest. </p><p>Now that caught Ian off guard. “You- you do? What made you think of that?”</p><p>Mickey shrugs, his cheeks red. “Well, I love the kid,” he admits. “He’s kind of got no one now. Fiona left, we’re leaving. Lip and Debbie have their own kids to worry about, Carl’s at work all day. We could ask what he thinks first, but I think it’d be good for him.”</p><p>Ian just smiles, taking in Mickey’s flushed cheeks for a moment. He knows it isn’t easy to talk about feelings, but it’s hard to miss the strange bond that he and the youngest Gallagher have. Liam looks up to Mickey, and clearly thinks he’s very cool. Mickey likes Liam a lot. He’s the most chill Gallagher in his eyes, not talkative like Debbie or loud like Lip. He’s definitely the most soft spoken, and when you get to know him, the kid is cool as hell. Mickey won’t go around saying he’s best friends with a 10 year old, but it wouldn’t be far from the truth. </p><p>“I think that’s a great idea,” Ian whispers, kissing him tenderly. “Liam loves you too. We’ll talk to him about it after dinner, okay?” </p><p>Mickey nods softly, but still looks apprehensive. “You’re great with kids, Ian. But what if he likes me better as a friend and not as much in a guardian position? I don’t know how to do the whole responsible adult thing.”</p><p>Ian feels bad for the chuckle that slips out, but frames Mickey’s face in his hands and sways them gently in attempt to make up for it. “Mick, I mean this with love, but you sound ridiculous right now. Liam adores you, nothing will change. And you’re already great with kids. I’m pretty sure you’re Franny’s favorite person ever, and out of all people, you’re the one that calmed Fred down that one time he wouldn’t stop crying. I thought Tami was going to kiss you on the lips right then and there.”</p><p>“You really think I’ll do okay? I just- I think Liam deserves a stable home, not one where the only adults around have to worry about their own kids. He’s ten, for Christ’s sake. He should get to be a kid, not worry about rent money or taking Franny to school,” Mickey frowns. </p><p>“We can give that to him. I think he’ll be really happy,” Ian promises. “Can you set the table? Dinner’s ready.”</p><p>Mickey nods, not even complaining about the simple task like he normally would. He’s just glad that Ian can tell he needs a distraction. Before long, the quiet kitchen is the complete opposite, loud and bustling as everyone finds a seat. Mickey and Ian had already broke the news of them moving, so Tami and Lip have been over for dinner more often as they slowly but steadily move their things into the house. They don’t bring anything up to Liam, wanting it to be a private conversation. Instead, they humor the kids, letting Franny and Liam tell everyone about their day. Time flies by, and Mickey gets nervous again as people start to retreat back to their rooms. He busies himself wiping spaghetti off the table, steadily avoiding Ian’s eyes. </p><p>“Alright. You’ve been stalling long enough, babe. Let’s go talk to him,” Ian smiles, arms crossed over his chest.  </p><p>“Don’t call me babe,” Mickey grunts, slowly inching closer to Ian. </p><p>“You call me stuff all the time! I can be called lover, babyface, and sugar tits but I can’t call you babe?” Ian pouts, taking Mickey’s hand and leading him up the stairs. </p><p>“You’ve got it,” Mickey agrees, standing outside of Liam’s closed door with Ian. “What do we do?”</p><p>“Knock,” Ian deadpans, doing just that. “Hey, Liam. It’s just me and Mickey, we wanted to talk to you about something.”</p><p>Liam opens the door a moment later, looking up at his brother and brother in law. “Hey, Ian. Hey, Mickey. What’s up?”</p><p>“Sit, kiddo,” Mickey prompts, sitting on the edge of his bed too while Ian lowered himself down on the floor. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.”</p><p>“Alright, well we already told you we’re moving, right?” Ian starts, continuing when Liam nods. “You don’t have to say yes, and we don’t need an answer right now. But we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us. You could have your own room, and Mick and I would look after you full time.”</p><p>“You want me there?” Liam asks softly, making the two adults ache with guilt. </p><p>“Of course we do,” Mickey nods. “If you want to stay here, that’s totally fine too. But we don’t want you to think we’re leaving you behind. You’re always welcome over if you stay here, and if you want to come live with us, that’d be great too.”  </p><p>Liam smiles brightly after the reassurance, and he nods. “If you guys want me to there, I’ll come. Lip and Debbie have to worry about the kids, so sometimes I feel like I’m pushed aside. I like hanging out with you guys more anyway.”</p><p>“That’s what we were thinking too, buddy. You shouldn’t feel pushed to the side. You’re the kid, we’re all adults. But we’ll make sure you always have someone, okay?” Ian says softly. “We’d love to have you stay with us.”</p><p>Liam hugs Ian tightly, and then, surprising the older man, hugs Mickey just as tight. Ian grins, getting up off the floor to pull them both into a hug. Mickey ruffles Liam’s curly hair, his other arm wrapped around Ian’s waist. </p><p>“We’re already mostly packed, supposed to move into the apartment at the end of next week. We’ll help you get your things together though,” Ian promises. </p><p>“I think it will be fun. I’ve only ever lived here, so living with you guys will be exciting,” Liam beams. </p><p>“Damn straight it will,” Mickey grins. “It’ll be awesome.”</p><p>Ian watches the two of them talk about how they’ll decorate Liam’s room and movies and whatever else the two can bond over. He can’t keep the wide smile off of his face, watching his husband and kid brother talk animatedly. He thinks this is the start of something great. <br/>*<br/>Two weeks later, the three of them are officially moved in. It still feels weird for all of them waking up in an unfamiliar place, but it’s already starting to feel like home. It’s close enough to the Gallagher home that they don’t feel completely out of the ordinary, but it’s still going to take some getting used to. Liam has been amazing, helping them unpack and move furniture around. He’s clearly excited to be living here with them, and Ian and Mickey are over the moon. They stayed up late on their last night back at the house talking about it, worried about how the change might affect Liam. </p><p>“Remember, if you ever want to start living back at home, we won’t be upset,” Ian had told him on their first night in the new apartment. </p><p>“This is home, Ian. You guys are here,” Liam said simply, and Ian completely melted. He didn’t bring it up again, confident that Liam would tell them if something was wrong. </p><p>Now, the three of them are sitting on the couch, eating pizza for dinner. There’s still boxes spread around the apartment, and their dining room table doesn’t have any chairs yet, but for the three of them, it’s perfect. Currently, Mickey and Ian are laughing obnoxiously loud as they recount old stories from Liam, from when they were teenagers and Liam was just a baby, too young to remember. </p><p>“There’s no way Mickey got shot in the ass. You have to be making that up!” Liam argues, clutching his sides as he laughs. </p><p>“It’s true!” Mickey sighs, a few little giggles escaping as he tries to calm down. “Ask any of your siblings, Fiona especially. They took it out on the kitchen counter.”</p><p>Ian laughs at Liam’s disgusted face, hiding behind his hand. “That was the day we had our first kiss too.”</p><p>“How romantic,” Liam snorts, rolling his eyes. “It’s kind of weird that Mickey’s known me since I was a baby. When you guys got out of jail, I vaguely remembered Mickey, but at the same time he seemed like a new person.” </p><p>“Yeah, I was around a lot when you were a toddler, kid. You liked me for some reason, couldn’t tell you why,” Mickey chuckles. “When I lived with you guys, you always wanted me to carry you around and answer your little toy phone. And I did it! Who would’ve thought a baby would like a Milkovich?”</p><p>“You two used to be and still are a dynamic duo,” Ian chuckles, running his hand through Liam’s hair. “It’s getting late and you have school tomorrow. Go get to bed, it’s already almost 11.”</p><p>“Fine,” Liam groans, getting up off the couch and heading into his room. “Night, guys.”</p><p>The two adults bid him farewell, and Ian stretches across the couch to lay in Mickey’s lap. He sighs happily once he feels a hand scratching at his scalp, closing his eyes. Mickey plays with his hair with one hand, the other draped over his waist. It’s quiet for awhile, the two of them just basking in each other’s presence. After awhile, Mickey speaks up, bringing his hand down to stroke over Ian’s cheek. </p><p>“I still can’t really believe we’re here, you know? In our own place. Sometimes I’m still surprised Liam decided to come with us. Things are working out so well, I’m kind of worried it’s too good to be true,” Mickey sighs. </p><p>“Yeah... me too,” Ian murmurs. “But I think we’re just used to things not working out. We’ve been through so much bad shit, maybe it really is time we get to have something nice.”</p><p>It’s then that Mickey notices how tired Ian looks. They’ve been moving boxes and furniture all day long, up since early that morning and not even sitting down to eat until around 10. All three of them have been trying to get things to look perfect, moving the couch to one place then deciding it would look better across the room. Between that, their room, and Liam’s room, there hasn’t been a dull moment all day. Mickey can tell that Ian’s fighting to stay awake, and it warms his heart that even with how tired he is, he’s able to reassure Mickey in just the way he needs. </p><p>“You’re exhausted,” Mickey whispers, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”</p><p>Ian doesn’t argue, nodding slowly as he sits up and rubs his eyes. “Alright,” he yawns, grabbing Mickey’s hand once he’s up. </p><p>The two of them head into their room, getting out of their clothes and pulling on pajama pants. Ian crawls into bed, opening his arms and waiting for Mickey to scoot in. Once he does, he presses a kiss to his bare shoulder, squeezing his arms around Mickey’s waist. </p><p>“I love you, Mick. I wouldn’t want this with anyone else,” Ian murmurs. </p><p>“Love you too,” Mickey whispers, squeezing Ian’s arm gently before letting his eyes close. </p><p>It’s not long before they’re both out cold, tired from their long day. It still feels strange sleeping in a new place, especially when they’ve been used to the same one for so long. But they have each other, and that familiarity is enough to keep them both at ease.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>